Une maladie, la fin d'une vie
by mamazel
Summary: Derek et Spencer esprit criminel


p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"...:REID/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Spe: hein quoi? /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" Aar : t'es dans la lune /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Je ne répond rien. Je regarde l'heure. Deux...je ne me souviens pas des deux dernier heure. Je sais que je devrais leur dire...lui dire. Mais j'en ai as la force. Je sans qu'on me vole ma vie. Et sa m'énerve. J'avais tellement espéré. J'y ai cru...j'ai vraiment cru que j'y avais échapper. Que cet maladie resterais cher ma mère. Mais je la sans me prendre ma vie,un peut plus chaque jour. Je sans ma gorge se serrer. Je sais que dans peut de temps je ne pourrais plus travailler. Je ne serrais même plus capable de me rappeler dès chose. Un comble pour moi qui ne peut rien oublier. Je souffle. Je sans dès regard sur moi...son regard. Je sais qu'il a compris qu'il avais quelque chose qui allais pas. Il attend que je lui dise quoi. Mais c'est tellement dur. /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"J'me sans partir/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Pour ne jamais revenir /p  
p style="text-align: center;"J'me sans disparaître /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Pour ne plus être /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"...:SPENCER /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Spe: hein?/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Der: t'es dans la lune...viens /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Quoi ou...il veux que j'aille ou...il veux parler? Non il fait pas je pourrais pas lui cacher...je tiendrais pas il va tout deviner. /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Spe: pourquoi?/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Der: pourquoi? Parcque sa suffi...je t'ai laisser le temps pour que tu viens me parler de tout même la sa va plus c'est la deuxième fois que tu t'égard dans tes penser en 3h./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Quoi...trois heur? Je je m'en souviens pas...pourquoi je me...oh non sa avance plus vite que se que je pensais...il...il faut que je lui dise. Il ferme la porte. On est dans les toilette. Je le regarde dans les yeux. Tout se que je vois c'est l'amour qu'il me porte. Car sa va fait deux ans que l'on est en couple avec Derek. Sa n'a pas été facile mais bon. Et donc je ne vois que de l'amour et beaucoup d'inquiétude. Je baisse les yeux. Je ne veux pas. Il va lire en mois comme je lit un livre. Mais il me prend le menton et relever ma tête. Il plante ses yeux dans les mien. Je prend mon courage...je vais lui dire./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Spe: je...sa commence...sa me détruit.../p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"De quoi tu parle /p  
p style="text-align: center;"T'es pas plus mal/p  
p style="text-align: center;"T'es comme d'habitude /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Mais la tu m'élude /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Je le vois froncer les sourcils. Il a l'air de réfléchir. Il ne sais pas de quoi je parle. Je le connais. /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Der: spencer de quoi tu parle?/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Je le regarde j'ai envie de pleurer. Je la hais. Je la hais cet maladie,qui m'enlève tout se a quoi je tiens. Que se sois ma famille,que j'ai eu si de paine a compris construire, mon cerveaux qui ne m'avais jamais fait défaut jusque la,ou que se sois dereke que j'ai eu tellement de mal à trouve. Je soupir, il ne comprend pas...il ne pourra jamais comprend. /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Tu comprend pas /p  
p style="text-align: center;"C'est plus moi/p  
p style="text-align: center;"J'me r'connais plus /p  
p style="text-align: center;"J'me suis perdu /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Spe:tu comprend pas hein? /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Je le vois baisser les yeux. Je le savais il ne vois pas de quoi je parle. Sa me fait mal. Se n'ai pas dur à comprendre. Mais comme il a dit il ne comprend je le comprend. Il pensais sûrement comme les autres que j'y échapperais. Mais se n'ai pas là cas. Je vais devenir comme ma mère...et je ne peut pas fait subir sa a dereke. Il ne mérite pas sa. Je décide que c'est mieux comme sa./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Spe: je...je pence que l'on devrais plus être ensemble. /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Je le vois relever la tête aussi vite que si on lui apprenais sa mort imminente. Se que je vois me fait mal. Il y a de l'incompréhension,de la douleur,de la painne, de la trahison aussi...je le vois réfléchir, vite. Je ne sais pas si j'espère qu'il comprennent la vrais raison de mon mal être,ou si je préfère pas. Mais je n'ai plus à me poser la question. Je vois la compression passer sur son visage. Il sais que la seul chose qui peut me fait renoncer à lui...c'est ma maladie./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Der: oh non spencer...tu...tes absence...c'est le début de.../p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Laisse moi t'aider /p  
p style="text-align: center;"J'vais t'aimer/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Même si je comprend pas /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Je serais la. /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Je sans ses bras protecteur m'enlacer. Je sans mes larmes couler. dereke me serre encore plus contre lui. Je sais qu'il a peur maintenant lui aussi. Mais se que j'entends m'a rassure. /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Der: spencer je serrais la pour toi...je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Je vais m'occuper de toi./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Je sans un sourire se poser sur mes lèvres. Au moins je sais que je ne serrais pas seul. J'ai été bête de penser le contraire./p 


End file.
